


Reader but You're a Blue Sheep

by LittleNightLight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Author is a Wilbur Soot Apologist, Author is a Wilbur Soot Simp and regrets fucking nothing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Does Fundy Is Furry?, Eventual Smut, Forehead Kisses, Ghost Wilbur Soot, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame a03, I posted this so that i didnt loose all the tags an thingz, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not specified but, Oh god, Other, Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Possessive Behavior, Read by the Author, Reader Is A Shapeshifter, Reader is Friend the Sheep, Reader is a Sheep Hybrid, Reader is a hybrid, Reader is a tiny bit yandere for Ghostbur or Wilbur, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Wilbur Soot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, also the baselines of the au your in, before i forget Reader doesn't have a gender, ehehehe, not Explicit Possessiveness but its there okay, so if smut happens, there will be four versions, your welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNightLight/pseuds/LittleNightLight
Summary: Sleepy Ghostbur wants attention and Cuddles
Relationships: Past Sally/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Friend, Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. The Baselines

Please let it be known that i dont know what the fuck im doing but heres the base info that you need to know im gonna try to update atleast once a week if school doesnt beat my ass with a stick ANYWAY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Story is in Your POV it will not change for a long time (probably won't change period)  
  
  
You are a Blue Sheep Hybrid Shapeshifter and your animal form was named “Friend” by Ghostbur  
  
Ghostbur is the only person aware that you are a Sheep Hybrid ShapeShifter  
  
You have Horns and a tail from your Animal Form  
  
You and Ghostbur have a sort of bond kinda like a Witch/Wizard and their familiar  
  
Italics is you speaking through the bond  
Bold is you talking in your sheep form  
  
Your a possessive little shit and Ghostbur is Clingy so Eh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Also if you need anything else added onto the baseline or like any ideas that i can shove into this thing don't be afraid to tell me 

First Chapter will be out Sometime today or Tomorrow 


	2. A/N

So some bad news is my computer charger stopped working and i have to wait for about a week or two to get a new one and i can only update on my computer so I'm gonna speedrun the first 2 chapters once i get the new charger


End file.
